Growing Up
by From the quill of Cards
Summary: Hey Cards here! ok this is rated pg13 becouse of refurance to abuse and later reasons... the characters - Cards, & Knifes are mine! email me if you want to use them.. the other non newsies movie related chars are their owners only! email them and ask them
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
In summer time I would always love playing out side on the streets of Manhattan, in Central Park and with the newsies. I met two that I liked the most, their names were Antonio and Dominic. We would always call Antonio "Racetrack" because he would always be gambling. Racetrack was 14, and Dominic was 13. I never was out side very long because my mother would always see me playing around and would say running out the front door "Get away from those street urchins Cassandra! Their Filthy little things and don't deserve to be near you." She would say dragging me into the house and shutting the door. "Your eleven years old you better start acting like a young lady and not a little girl!" She would say sternly. And all I could muster up was "Yes mama." She would always scare me, but the next day I would do it again and then the same routine would play over everyday. "Heya Racetrack!" I would say forgetting all my grammar lessons and everything I was taught, because I was around them so much I started talking like them. "Heya Cassandra, how are ya dis mornin?" he said walking towards me. "I'se alright. Where's Dominic? He's always da foist one heah." I said looking around. "He went to go get sometin'." He said. "What he gettin'?" I asked. "Oh uh… I'se don't know." He said even though he knew just what he was getting. "Ok. So he said he'd be heah den right?" I asked. "Yeah, in- fact he said ta go to Central Park and wait dere." Racetrack said walking. "Ok." I said as I followed. We could see Central Park everyone was there all the people walking their dogs, and Newsies selling papers to them.   
  
"Heya guys!" Dominic said as he jumped from the stone wall he was sitting on. "Did'ya get it?" Racetrack whispered to Dominic. "Yeah, did ya tell her?" he whispered back. "No youse told me not'a." Racetrack replied a little louder. "Good job Race." Dominic said as Racetrack left. "Where's Race go'in?" I asked confused at this whole thing. "He jist remembahed dat he had a Poker game ta be playin'. So I'se guess its jist you and me taday Cass." He said tucking something into his pocket. "So wat do we do taday?" I asked. "Whatever you want to do, It's your boithday right?" he said with a smile. "Yeah, but we can do whatever I don't care." I said.  
  
"Ok!" he said grabbing my hand and started running. "Where are we go'in…?" I said gasping for air. "You'll see!" he replied as we took a sharp turn. It seemed like we were running forever and then we stopped at this trashed up section of the park. "Close yer eyes." He said. "And don't peek!" he said trying to make sure I wasn't looking. He grabbed my shoulders from behind me, and started guiding me down some steps. "Ok don't open your eyes yet." He said letting go. He walked away, and said, "Ok now open your eyes." I opened me eyes and saw a huge oak tree with grass all around it. "Where are we?" I asked confused "In Central Park." He said sitting down. "It's the only part were no one comes around and messes everythin' up." He said looking around. "Oh." I said Sitting down so I could catch my breath. "Me an' Race got dis for ya, it ain't dat great or nottin but we'd thought you'd like it." He said handing me a small box. I opened the box to find a gray and black very worn in newsboy cap. Happy Boithday Cass." He said with a smile. "Thank you." I said trying the way too big for me cap on. "Well we better get goin' youse knows how yer muddah gets when youse out-side." He said standing up. "Uh…ok…" I said pushing the hat up from over my eyes so I could see. 


	2. Birthday!

Chapter 2  
  
We walked to my house in silence, looking straight ahead. Once there, I could hear yelling, and the sound of things breaking. I ran inside, and Dominic followed. I saw two guys standing over two beaten and lifeless bodies. One was my mother and the other my father. I hesitated but after being in shock for a minute I ran over to my mother who was still alive, "Get out of here now." she groaned and I could tell she was in major pain. "Take this, and go Cassandra!" she whispered handing me a small necklace, that I recognized to be the one her mother gave her when she was little. "But mama I don't wan…." I stopped as one of the guys pulled me away from her, "Your coming with us girl!" one of them shouted. "Get away from her!" Dominic yelled. "Aha what are you gonna do about it kid?" he jeered with a smirk. "I'll kick yer ass!" He was Ready to fight, putting his fists up, to let them know he was not joking. The taller guy shoved me into a corner, "You wanna fight kid? Huh! You ain't gonna last one minute against me." He growled putting on iron knuckles. Dominic was ready though, what he lacked in height he made up for in strength. The blotto swung at his face but Dominic ducked just in time and the punch slammed into the wall. Dominic then hit the crook in the stomach he doubled over in pain signaling to take me out and back to their place, the second man grabbed me. Dominic was hit in the stomach and jaw repeatedly until he was out cold. Then the Smaller more built blotto through me over his shoulder and knocked me out. I dropped my mother's necklace somewhere in the process. I woke up two days later on a train in a baggage cart. I overheard the two men talking. "What we gonna do with the girl once we get to Chicago boss?" asked the shorter built one, "You'll see Charper. You'll see…" chuckled the boss. "Alright then Dagger…." sighed Charper. Then Dagger gave Charper and Charper hesitated, "Uh…. Um… sorry Dagg…er…uh… Boss." "That's better." stated Dagger. "Now shut up or you'll get us caught!" The pain then started to get to my head for my arm was still bleeding from only God knows what happened to it. I woke up in an alley way about three days after that… I looked around not knowing where I was or what happened. I didn't even know who I was… all I knew was that something bad was going to happen if I stayed there any longer. 


	3. Chicago

Chapter 3  
  
After I fully came to my senses I decided to leave that place. So I started walking and I ran into a newsboy, "Buy a pape ma'am?" he asked politely. "I would if I could but I have no money Im sorry." I said and looked down. It was quiet for a minute so I decided to start on my way again. "A perdy goil like you shouldn't be out alone like dis, you could get hoit." He called out to me "My name is Nova wat's yer name?" He asked once I turned around. "Me name is…Uh… I… don't know…I can't remember." I said as he walked over to me. "Wat ya mean youse don't know yer own name?" He said with a smile, as two people bought some papers. I just looked down and started to walk away. " Hey ise done sellin, do ya want to come back ta da lodgin' house wit me? We can get yer cuts fixed up." He said walking in front of me, motioning towards my arm. "Um…ok…" I hesitated, staring blankly as we started walking. We got to the Chicago Lodging house and Nova told me to wait for a minute. He came back with some rags and peroxide. "Dis is gonna sting a bit so git ready." He whispered as he poured the peroxide on my cuts. I tightened my fist when the pain made my arm numb. "So how old are ya?" he asked finishing the pouring, trying to get some information on me "Um... I don't remember last I remember I was ten… but I don't t'ink ise ten anymore." I stated. "Um… ok ise thoiteen." He whistled wrapping my arm with a clean cloth. "Youse gonna be stayin heah for a bit k?" he commented. "Ok."  
  
I answered, still in shock from the peroxide. The lodging house owner Marcos came in with a few other Newsies. "Dis is Marcos, he runs dis place." Nova told me. And dese goils heah are Erin but we all call 'er Zippy or Zip couse she won't stop talkin. Alicia But we call 'er Clips couse she clips onto people. And den we got Sage, we call her dat because… well… actually I don't know why we call her dat." He pointed introducing me to them. "Heya…" I said with a confused smile. It was quiet for a while then all of the sudden Zippy broke that silence saying, "So! Wats yer name?" I just stared at the floor not knowing wat to say. " Zip it, she dont know her name." hissed Nova quietly giving Zippy a sharp look and a slight smack in the shoulder. "It's a'right, she didn't know… ise don't even know… ise jist confused… don't git all mad at her cause of me…" I muttered taking a few steps back. "Come kids… lets go, we should leave her alone for a bit so she can think." Said Marcos. They all walked out of the room, but Nova stayed by the door out of sight to see what would happen. I sat down in a corner looking out a window, I took out a very old black worn-in deck of cards, and started shuffling them. "Who am I? Why am I heah? What have I been doing?" I asked myself quietly, still shuffling the cards. I then started to do something that I don't remember ever doing not even when I was little… I cried, not heavy sobs but soft sheds of tears. "Wat am I doin'? I don't cry, that's weak." I told myself as I wiped my face dry. "You a'right?" came voice from behind me. I turned to see Nova kneeling down. "Yeah ise fine. No worries." I said determined not to make eye contact because my emotions would show straight through them. "You sure?" he asked tilting my head up with his hand, so he could see my eyes. "Y… yeah… ise fine." I muttered not looking into his eyes. "No yer not." He sighed letting go of my face and sitting down crossed legged. "Yeah I am. Like ise said, no worries." "A'right… so you like playin cards?" he asked me. "Yeah… I only know poker and black jack." I answered shuffling. "You wanna play?" he asked. "Sure." I nodded and started dealing out the cards. "Five card draw nottin wild a'right wit you?" I asked. "Yeah." He whispered picking up his hand. He gave away three cards, And I gave away four. "Wat ya got?" he wondered showing me his hand, he had a straight in clubs. "Um…dis." I said as I showed him my hand, I had a royal flush in spades. "Wow yer good at dis ain't ya?" he started kinda shocked that I beat him. "I guess." I whispered with a smirk. "I know. We'll call ya Cards. On da account dat yer so good at 'em." He stated handing me my cards. "Um… dats a coo name… t'anks." I said shuffling. "You should get some sleep… its been a long day." He helped me up. "Cassandra, and twelve." I said. "What?" he asked. "Me real name is Cassandra, and I'm twelve." I repeated. "I thought you forgot yer name, and age, wat happened to make ya remember?" He asked. " I don't know. You reminded me of someone from Manhattan." "Well ise used ta live in Manhattan. A while back, about 2 years ago." He said, with a smile. "Well maybe I knew ya or sometin." I continued as he gave me a clean pair of pants and a shirt. "G'night." He said as he walked over to a bunk a little bit away from mine. "Good night." I whispered. 


	4. Tweak

Chapter 4  
  
The next day I woke up to the sound of boys yelling and Clips saying, "Shut up! Ise wanna sleep! Now leave me be!" She pulled her blanket over her head exposing her bare feet.  
  
"Git Up!" yelled Knifes a newsboy that stayed there, as he tickled her feet.  
  
"Stop that Knifey!" she laughed as she uncovered her head to reveal a mass of brown hair all tangled from her struggle to stay in bed.  
  
All around the room there were boys fixing their hair, talking, playing cards, and others were flirting with Zippy and Sage. Now that there was better light I could tell what everyone looked like. Nova had short black hair, and dark brown eyes. He was a lot taller than I was, he looked mean, but at the same time kind, at least I knew he was kind he showed me that last night. Clips had longer brown hair, and was not that much taller than me she had freckles across her nose and a friendly personality. Zippy had bushy brown hair that was kept in a pony-tale, and gray eyes. Sage was taller than me, she had curly auburn hair, and green eyes. Knifes was 6'2" had dirty blond hair that came down to his cheek and was always slicked back and in a hat, ice blue eyes, and tan skin. They called him Knifes because he fought with them and always had one.   
  
"G'mornin, Cards!" said Nova, still half-asleep.  
  
"Good mornin." I yawned sitting up rubbing my eyes.  
  
"How ya doin dis mornin'?" he asked.  
  
"Ise a'right, bit tired." I answered standing up. "Heah dese are for you." He handed me a white shirt, black suspenders, brown vest, black pants and black shoes. "Dey used ta be mine, so there a bit worn in, and probably too big." He smirked.  
  
I thanked him and walked into the wash room and changed. I had to cuff the pant legs, and I rolled up the shirtsleeves. The shoes fit fine though. I went back into the now empty bunkroom, I lifted up my mattress and grabbed my cap.  
  
"Wat ya doin'?" Nova asked while he put on his brown cap.  
  
"Jist grabbin' me cap." I replied as I tucked my hair under the cap.  
  
"I don't t'ink dat it fits ya too good." he commented as my hat fell over my eyes.  
  
"Yeah but Ise like it, so it woiks." I pushed it up.  
  
"Ok… oh yeah me and da other newsies always go to breakfast at Shardners a diner a few blocks away, wanna come? My treat." He asked as we walked out of the lodging house.  
  
"Yeah, sure." I answered with a smile.   
  
OK dis way, its quicker to go through da back alleys." He said pulling me by the arm into a dark alley.   
  
A'right." I mumbled as we started running. "Whoa!" I yelled as I jumped over a crate.  
  
"Oh yeah, watch out fer Boxes and junk." He gestured to the box I just about tripped over.  
  
"T'anks, but Ise t'ink yer a bit late on dat one." I laughed.  
  
We ran all the way to Shardners and when we got there a boy came out and yelled "Heya Nova! How's it goin? We've been waitin for ya!"  
  
"Sorry I took da alley way!" he yelled back. We went inside and sat down. More boys came in and sat around us.  
  
"What would you like this morning Nova?" asked a waitress.  
  
"Da usual Kate."  
  
"And what would you like?" she now turned to me.  
  
"Uh…whatever he jist got…" I answered giving her a smile.  
  
"Ok." She whispered Confused, walking to tell the cook.   
  
I sat there in silence as newsies started walking in and sitting with their friends. I was looking around the room with an empty look in my eyes; newsies would stare at me with a confused look.   
  
I could hear murmurs of "Wat she doin' wit da leadah?" and "Who's dat?"  
  
Finally da silence broke when a taller boy walked in and Nova got up, spit in his hand and held it out saying, "Hiya Tweak hows it rollin?"  
  
The boy spit in his hand and shook Nova's saying, "Heya Nova, nottin much, hows da gang?"  
  
"Dere doin great… we gots a new goil heah, 'er name is Cards." Nova replied, walking over to our table with Tweak. "Cards, dis is Tweak, He's me best boy." Nova introduced.  
  
I spit in my hand and held it out, "Hiya Tweak." He did likewise and shook my hand.  
  
"Heya Cards, how long ya been heah?" He asked sitting down.  
  
"Since yestah day." I replied, taking my cards out of my pocket and shuffling them, it was a black faded maverick style deck.  
  
"Is dat why dey call ya Cards?" Tweak asked, pointing at my cards.  
  
"No she got da name by beaten me outta a hand of pokah." Nova answered for me.  
  
"Oh wanna play den Cards?" Tweak challenged. "Shoah." I simply stated dealing out five cards each. When Tweak looked at his hand he smirked and da boys behind him looked happy. When I looked at my hand and saw just a pair of aces I wasn't too happy, I usually get better. He gave two cards away and I gave him his two, I gave away three and took my trade wit the other cards. I now had a full house, three aces and two kings.  
  
"I call!" yelled Tweak, with a proud look on his face similar to the boys behind him. When I put down my cards the glare faded away from the boys and a look of shock replaced it. "Damit." was the only word that came from Tweak's mouth as he put his cards down on the table.  
  
The other boys cheered "Good job Cards! You beat da unbeatable." I started picking up the cards because Kate was coming with the food.  
  
"Here you go guys, enjoy!" she smiled putting the food on the table, it was one piece of toast and one egg.  
  
"Thanks Kate." Nova and I stated in unison.  
  
"Anytime, anytime." She replied and walked away  
  
All the boys ate in silence, this surprised me because they had been so loud and active before. When we were finished, we walked out side and Nova replaced his cap and asked me "You gonna sell?"  
  
"Wat do you mean 'sell'?" I asked.  
  
"You know, sell newspapers, youse a newsie now, I cant pay fer ya all da time." He laughed.  
  
"I know… and t'anks. I tink I may sell." I started walking behind him so I could figure out a good spot to sell. 


	5. Selling papes

Chapter 5.  
  
We arrived at the distribution center, and Nova bought a hundred papers, and I bought thirty. He sat down and started reading some of the headlines, and I did the same. Even though I wasn't a newsie before didn't mean I didn't know what to do.  
  
"I think ise gonna let ya sell alone taday, see how well ya do." He smiled.  
  
"Ok, Ise tink I can do dat." I replied, as I stood up grabbing my papers.  
  
"Well I'll see ya latah den," he called back to me as he walked away shouting "Extry! Extry! Lady attacked by four crooks. Lifeless body reported in alleys!"  
  
I watched him walk around the corner of the distribution center, and I sat down again reading a paper. "Women dies from bad beef," I read to myself. "I'll use dat one I guess." I thought standing up and grabbing my papers.  
  
I walked out of the gates followed by boys shouting headlines that I thought were real. "Dang where dey getting does stories from?" I mumbled. After a hour of failed attempts to sell my papers I decided to do what the other boys were doing, make up my own headlines. Instead of calling out "Woman dies from eating bad beef!" I called out, "Women dies from mad cow! Read all about it!" After shouting my made up headline a man with his fiancée bought a paper from me, they paid a nickel when it was only a penny so I said "Sorry mistah no change."  
  
He looked angry, but his fiancée chuckled. "It's ok honey let her keep the money." And they walked away.  
  
I sold all my papers within the next two hours. I started walking around so I could find a new spot to sell at tomorrow. I walked through alleys, main streets busy with people.   
  
While I was walking this kid came up and bumped into me, "Sorry ma'am, wasn't lookin were ise was goin'," he muttered walking off with his head hanging low as if to hide something.  
  
"Hey kid! Git back heah!" I yelled running after him. The boy started running and I sped up, it was a all out chase. He ran into an alley, and I followed as he jumped up onto a crate and went behind it. When I was behind the crate the kid was no where to be found, so I looked around and saw a board leaning against the wall of a brick building.  
  
I walked over to the board ready to defend myself if need be. I lifted up the board and saw a hole in the wall. Walking through the hole I saw a bunch of boys hanging out, smoking cigars, playing cards, darts, and fighting with each other for the fun of it. I walked further unnoticed by the boys at the opening. Some boys gave me glares and the rest left me completely alone. 


	6. Pickpockets

Chapter 6  
  
I searched for the kid who ran into me, only because he had stolen all the money I had earned selling my papers. I spotted the kid and followed a bit of a distance behind him so he wouldn't see me. He went to a table and emptied his pockets, dumping out coins and pocket watches. Another smaller boy stepped up and they started talking. I couldn't hear what they were saying so... I slipped closer and heard them talking about their next target, "So we gonna hit up Vigor tamarrah?" asked the smaller boy.   
  
"Yeah, why not Stealth," answered the taller boy.  
  
"A'right Munchkin." cheered Stealth.  
  
I sat there for a few minutes thinking of what to do. "Should I tell Nova what they're planning? Maybe Vigor isn't even one of us…" I thought. Contemplating what I would do next I sat down looking around me for possible escape routes in case I needed one.   
  
I decided to stand up for myself and take the money that was stolen from me back. I crept out of the corner I was in and walked over to the table that the two boys were at. No one really cared that I was in there, they all just looked at me and left me alone. "Its because Im a girl… that's why they ain't stoppin me," I thought looking at all the boys' faces.   
  
"Hey boss we gots a new goil heah," said Stealth.  
  
"So we do don't we," said Munchkin turning around and looking at me. "And wats a goil like you doin down heah? Youse lost er somtin?" he asked me mockingly recognizing me from earlier.  
  
"I ain't lost. And I'm heah to git me money back," I said in a calm voice trying not to show the fact that I had never fought before.   
  
"Oh ya, heah dat boys? She wants her money back!" shouted Stealth.  
  
"I'll give ya yer money back… on one condition, you beat me," jeered Munchkin.  
  
"A'right yer on!" I accepted the challenge.  
  
"Ok you set da time and place den goil," he decided putting the money in his pocket.   
  
"A'right." I turned around and walked out.   
  
About two hours later I came to the lodging house. All the boys were back from selling. Nova and Tweak were sitting at the entrance. "Hiya Cards, hows it rollin'?" asked Tweak.  
  
"Not too great. Some kid stole my money," I replied.  
  
"Did ya git it back?" Nova asked.  
  
"Nah, not yet… he called me out ise suppose to set da time and place," I replied walking in taking off my cap.   
  
"Want some help?" Tweak asked.  
  
"Nah dats a'right. Ise can handle it." I answered not looking at him, because I knew my emotions would show in my eyes. "A'right ise gonna get some sleep seeya latah guys," I called back going up the stairs.  
  
"She must be tired, its only seven usually she goes ta sleep at midnight," noticed Nova.  
  
"Yeah well she probably had to chase this pickpocket of hers," Tweak joked standing up.  
  
"Well ise of to go see how Vigor is doin. Ise pretty showa she ain't got a place ta stay tonight, so ise gonna bring 'er back heah, catch ya later Tweak," said Nova holding his hand out towards Tweak.  
  
"A'right beet-it already," joked Tweak spitting in his hand and shaking with Nova.  
  
Nova walked away and Tweak walked inside and asked Marcos "Where did Cards run off too?"  
  
"I think she went to the bunkroom with Sage," Marcos muttered while reading his book.  
  
"T'anks Marcos."   
  
Tweak walked up the stairs to the bunkroom and opened the door.   
  
"Heya Sage where's Cards?" he asked looking at Sage.   
  
"I dunno ise just came up and she left through da window," Sage stated not willing to change her answer even though she knew more.   
  
"T'anks Sage," mumbled Tweak while Sage left the room. Tweak looked around the room then went out to the ledge.   
  
He heard a noise on top of the roof and started to climb the fire escape. Once he got up to the top Tweak saw a figure sitting with its back towards him.   
  
"Cards?" he asked.   
  
"Yeah it's me," I answered, making no effort to look back at him.  
  
After a few minutes of silence he asked me "Are you a'right?"   
  
"Yeah I was jist thinkin' dats all," I replied closing my eyes and lifting my face to look at the stars.   
  
"Wat ya thinkin' 'bout?" he asked sitting down next to me.   
  
"I was thinkin' bout me past," I replied looking at the streets below me, watching the people walk through the night.   
  
"Nova told me dat you cant remembah yer past," he stated.   
  
"Well ise jist now rememberin' everythin," I mumbled. Pulling my legs in and wrapping my arms around them.   
  
"So wats yer real name den?" Tweak asked.   
  
"Cassandra…McCarthy," I hesitated.  
  
"Well my name is Patrick," he replied. 


	7. To Much

OK i know i haven't updated in forever but it is only because of the fact i left my notebook, which has this story in it at my friend's house, so now  
it is freshly updated!  
Oh and i dont own newsies... like always!!  
  
Chapter 7.  
  
It started to rain but we sat there still, not moving or noticing the water trickling down our faces.  
  
"Wanna go fer a walk?" he asked standing up.  
  
"But its rainin'," I replied.  
  
He pulled me up. "Its jist rain. It ain't like ya nevah been in it befoah!"  
  
I finally gave in and agreed to go on a walk. We climbed down the slippery fire escape and we started walking. The lodging house started to fade in the distance and the lights of stores started to shine as it grew darker.  
  
"So about yer past, wat happened?" Tweak asked shoving his hands into his pockets.  
  
"Lots of stuff," I replied.  
  
"Well, can ya tell me? I mean if it won't make ya cry or nottin like dat," he asked as we walked into the park.  
  
"A-aright," I said thinking of where to begin. I started to think of everything that had happened to me that was worth talking about.  
  
I finally figured out where to start, "When I was little me faddah left my muddah. When I was seven me mom married dis drunk she met at a party, he hated my Ma and me, but fer some odd reason she loved him. He told her to send me to a boarding school in Boston but she refused to send me anywhere." I stopped for a minute.  
  
"Dang, dats harsh," Tweak said. "Go on."  
  
I took a deep breath and started again, "So instead I was kept inside, with a tutor. I wasn't aloud to play outside unless in the backyard, where there was only a small dead garden. Everyday after my boring grammar lessons I would go and play in the back, the whole time looking through a small crack in the gate. Outside the gate there was grass, trees, and kids everywhere. At night I would dream of being one of those kids playing, calling out headlines, or even the kids being hit by older kids, I just wanted to get out." I stopped and looked down, and began again.  
  
"My step dad started getting drunk more often which led to me getting beaten when he came home. One time when he was beating me my mom tried to stop him but he broke her arm and she decided not to help me anymore. From that day she never talked and became heartless, it was like all her kindness was locked inside and no one could bring it out of her. When I was nine I decided that I didn't care anymore, that I was going to die someday anyway, and that I would go and play with the other kids out front. I decided that being scared of my step dad wasn't worth it anymore I knew what would happen every night when he came home, so I figured that if I was inside before he was home I'd be fine." I looked up and sighed.  
  
"So how'd ya git heah? And what happened to the way ya tawk youse soundin all propah," He asked noticing I wasn't using any slang like I normally did.  
  
"Nottin happened ta it," I answered. I decided I'd skip everything else and tell him how I ended up in Chicago. "My parents were killed and deir murderahs kidnapped me," I said softly, as I started to cry.  
  
"Ise sorry," he put his warm hands on my cold face and wiped a tear from my eye.  
  
I turned away before he could say anything else. Tweak let out a heavy sigh and realized that he should have kept his hands to himself. I hesitated at first thinking if I should give in and cry or run away, I decided that I'd leave.  
  
"No wait Ise sorry... don't go out there you might get hurt!" he called after me but I started running and he gave up. 


End file.
